


In His Nature

by IRL_Nagito



Series: KamuKomaHina Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Play, Established Relationship, Hybrids, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Other, Potentially some humor?, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, kind of?, somewhat?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRL_Nagito/pseuds/IRL_Nagito
Summary: Hajime noticed the signs a couple days ago. Nagito seemed restless despite spending most of his time lying around, and was more physically affectionate than usual, holding him tight and reluctant to let go.He knew what was going on and was slightly disappointed in himself for how much he anticipated helping out.In other words, Nagito goes horny goes feral and Hajime gets fucked.





	In His Nature

It was always hard for Nagito when he got worked up like this. 

The draconian hybrid occasionally fell into a state the likes of which Hajime could only define as a “heat”. It usually occurred during his regression after a period of sexual inactivity, but sometimes, it seemed to come over him unprompted.

Luckily, this was not one of those times, and Hajime was well enough prepared.

Nagito had been behaving animalistically for about four days by then, spending much of his time in the room he and Hajime had furnished for these occasions. 

In one corner of it was a small, shallow pool for Nagito to lay in- beside it, a large rock that Izuru assisted in transporting. There was a heat lamp positioned over it, for when heating the rock itself wasn’t enough, but it was turned off for the time being. 

In another corner, Nagito had dragged in a mass of blankets and pillows and arranged them in some sort of messy nest, which amused Hajime to no end. He had offered to simply get a couch or another bed, but Nagito had insisted. Izuru often referred to it as the draconian’s preferred substrate, and Hajime still wasn’t sure if he was joking or not.

For the moment, that’s where the hybrid was, limbs wrapped around a certain large pillow, thrusting into the toy that had been sewn securely into it. 

Nagito had flushed when he suggested making it a few months ago, and Hajime would be lying if he said he hadn’t also. They did make it in the end, with Izuru’s assistance, and it looked like the substitute was doing the hybrid well with providing him some amount of relief.

Hajime made sure to shut the door behind him quietly, but it didn’t matter much anyways. Nagito’s growling huffs were loud enough to muffle the click of the mechanism, sounds that punctuated the snapping of his hips.

The brunet watched silently for a few seconds, and that was all the time it took for Nagito to finally take notice of the other within his room.

His head lifted abruptly from where he had had his sharp teeth buried in soft fabric, pupils slitted and dazed with eyes half-lidded. He blinked for a moment, processing, and then pulled out of the hole that he had been fucking so relentlessly. 

Hajime was honestly surprised to see that there wasn’t any cum leaking from it. 

Interrupting those thoughts, Nagito growled loudly and started to shove things around in his corner, pushing aside the pillow and rearranging blankets, all the while glancing pointedly at Hajime.

The oracle knew a command when he saw one by now, starting towards the nest and lowering himself to the floor once at the edge of it. The hybrid was quick to pull him in, pushing him down against the sheets and crawling over him.

Nagito’s hard cock ground against Hajime’s clothed hip while the draconian shoved his face against his husband’s neck, breathing in a few quick huffs before latching on with his teeth.

It stung a little, causing Hajime to flinch, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant, especially not when Nagito laved his tongue over the mark like an apology and began to suck and mouth at it.

Hajime groaned, tilting his head further to the side and lifting his arms to wrap around Nagito’s waist.

When Nagito started to rut against him more firmly, Hajime stopped him, grabbing him by the hips and pushing him off with much effort. Nagito hissed, writhing in Hajime’s hold, attempting to pull himself out of it.

“Nagi, hey, shh, shh shh, it’s okay,” Hajime reassured gently, and Nagito’s struggling calmed. When Hajime moved one of his hands to pull up the bottom of his shirt, Nagito immediately understood, and impatiently took his talons to the fabric.

The oracle had anticipated this, not protesting in the slightest when Nagito quite literally ripped it off of him, threads snapping loudly as thorn-sharp claws pulled harsh. His shorts followed, and, with nothing beneath, Nagito was quick to take advantage. 

With Hajime’s grip on him loosened, Nagito shook his hands off and slid down, putting his own hands on Hajime’s thighs and pushing them up and apart to spread him open.

Finding his target blocked by a black anal plug, the hybrid huffed and whined at Hajime, who laughed lightly at his distress. 

Hajime reached down between his legs, taking hold of the flared base and pulling out the toy, the slick sound capturing Nagito’s attention. With that out of the way, the draconian lowered his head again, hot breath billowing against Hajime’s cock and balls before an ever-curious tongue found its way into his prepared hole.

He gasped before groaning, low and pleasant to Nagito’s ears. Normally, Hajime was content to let the hybrid prepare him like this, tongue-fucking him open until Nagito’s thick saliva was the only lubricant they needed, but the oracle was more intent on relieving Nagito first this time.

Not moments later, Nagito judged that Hajime was already thoroughly, sufficiently prepared, finding his tongue to be meeting little to no resistance, and made a deeply satisfied sound.

The wet, sloppy sound Nagito’s tongue made when he pulled it out made Hajime’s breathing hitch, heart stuttering with a sudden heightened flutter of arousal. He didn’t have long to bask in that flash of a feeling before Nagito flipped him over to his stomach.

He didn’t lay on his stomach for long before Nagito’s thin, dark-clawed fingers grabbed him by the hips, pulling him up to his hands and knees. Hajime felt him push aside his hair and then breathe on the back of his neck, hot and humid and smelling distantly of sandalwood smoke, just before he bit down once again.

Hajime moaned sharply when Nagito’s pointed teeth dug into his nape. A muted, sore sting told him that Nagito’s strong jaw had managed to puncture the skin. It was nothing new; Hajime had scarring there from past times, and he knew it would be a lie to say that he never smiled when he caught sight of the pale markings in mirrors.

He was dazed for a short moment before everything came to abrupt clarity, and it was soon enough for him to feel every little sensation as Nagito pushed inside, sheathing himself to the hilt in one hard thrust.

Hajime shouted more than he groaned, the sound fading to a breathy whine as the draconian set his pace. It was fast and relentless, forcing Hajime to reach out to shakily pull a couple pillows underneath him in case his arms gave out.

With that taken care of, Hajime surrendered himself to carnality, allowing himself to be overcome by the growing heat and pressure and the huffs and growls Nagito was making against his neck, the latter low enough to make him shiver pleasantly. 

Echoing moans soon began to fall from his lips, pulled out by the hot drag of Nagito in him as he pistoned fiercely in and out. The ridges on the underside of the hybrid’s cock pressed and rolled over his prostate without relent, and Hajime didn’t think he would be able to last very long, the blanket beneath him already splotched dark with precome.

“N-Nagito,” Hajime groaned, shuddering as he pressed himself back against his lover, “Nagi, c-come on, that's it..” He felt close, the fluttering pleasure in his gut turned to a hot coil that wound tighter and tighter, the anticipation of release and the ecstasy of the moment burning in his veins and setting his body shuddering, toes curling and arms shaking.

He couldn’t think, not with the overwhelming sensation of Nagito in him and over him, and he scarcely could recognise the wordlessly moaning voice that filled his ears as his own. Nagito was panting above him, hands curled over Hajime’s shoulders now, claws digging firmly into freckled skin as he held him in place.

Nagito was still mouthing at the back of his neck, sucking more marks besides his scars and burying his nose against the hair at his nape. Hajime knew his lover was close to his climax when a sharp whimper met his ears, and Nagito’s hips stuttered for the first time since he started. Not seconds later he jerked again, almost as if startled, and buried himself as far as he could in Hajime and held on tight as he came, shuddering and groaning, the hissing undertone ringing in the brunet’s ears as he, too, succumbed to the white-hot flash that saw the fabric beneath him sullied further. 

His arms finally gave out on him, the oracle slumping his chest and shoulders to the pillow he’d tugged beneath him, as he rode out the waves of his orgasm, muscles twitching and eyes fluttering. He could distantly hear himself moaning, half-formed encouragements and expletives rolling off his tripping tongue.

When the feeling receded enough for Hajime to regain his awareness, he realized Nagito was still hard, shifting inside him with shallow jerks of his hips. The hybrid was whining, slumped against his lover’s back, breathing still unsteady and a little labored. 

Swallowing, Hajime pressed back against Nagito despite his own oversensitivity, “H-hey, Nagi, you need to keep going, right? That’s okay, I’m alright. C-come on.. It’s okay.”

Unable to answer, likely unable to understand him well in the first place, Nagito whimpered, burying his face against Hajime’s neck. The brunet huffed with a breathless bit of laughter, “Shh, hey, are you too tired? I can—“

Just as he was about to begin to take over for Nagito’s sake, the draconian began moving again, sharp rolls of his hips that again ground his ridges against the oracle’s still overly sensitive insides. Hajime’s words were cut off with an abrupt, startled moan, and he couldn’t do much more than tremble as Nagito made use of him. 

Overstimulated in the wake of his orgasm, the soon relentless pace danced the border between pleasure and pain. Hajime knew he was going to be sore, the ache already stinging in his lower back, but for the moment he couldn’t bring himself to care.

With a groan, he allowed his eyes to again drift shut and he focused on simply experiencing, the harsh slap of skin on skin echoing with huffs and growls and wet noises. Nagito was still hard and hot and thick, and the fact that he was fucking Hajime while the brunet was full of his cum was a lot more of a turn-on than he had expected.

Hajime moaned outright, reaching an arm back underneath himself and pressing his fingers lightly to his stretched rim as Nagito continued to thrust, feeling for himself how he took his cock, the slickness on his perineum from excess lubricant and semen.

Enough had gathered on his fingers that he couldn’t resist wrapping them around his dick, and he easily began to stroke, adding to the obscene sounds that permeated the air as his hips rocked both down into his hand and back against Nagito. 

The oracle soon came again, shuddering bodily and crying out, sharp and loud, almost a sob. “N-Nagi,” he gasped, again helplessly collapsed against the pillows, peering up over his shoulder with dewy eyes, but still gentle, reassuring and involved, “Still going? God, c-come on, come on, you still need this, don’t you?”

Nagito pitched over him again, a high whine in his throat as he reached his second orgasm, body almost limp over Hajime’s back while he filled him even further.

Hajime laughed breathlessly, reaching back with his clean hand to tangle fingers gently in his lover’s hair, nails scratching lightly at obscured horns, “There you go... Good boy.”

The half-dragon chuffed weakly at him, nuzzling against the back of his shoulder, hips still rocking, and Hajime realised he was  _ still _ hard and needy. 

Swallowing to steel himself, Hajime did his best to wriggle out of Nagito’s hold, the hybrid simply whimpering at him and making no move to resist. When the brunet pulled off of him and crawled out from under him, the hybrid took his opportunity to fall to the soiled blankets and roll over to lay on his back, worn out but not yet sated.

Hajime took charge soon after Nagito managed to catch his breath, parting his husband’s thighs further and wasting no time in lowering himself to mouth at his flushed tip.

The hybrid huffed and shuddered, head lolling back against the blankets while his tail curled up around Hajime’s shoulders, soft grey scales sliding pleasantly against his skin, prompting the oracle to take him deeper.

Even holding Nagito’s hips in place, Hajime could feel them rocking upwards as well as he was able. Once the brunet had taken him to his base, nose pressed against dove-grey scales, he took a deep breath and began to move.

He bobbed his head in measured movements, slow and methodical, lips dragging obscenely up Nagito’s shaft whenever he receded. In his throat, Hajime could feel Nagito’s tapered head every time it hit the back of his throat, and the ridges felt odd but pleasant on his tongue.

Nagito was whining breathily by then, hips still trying to rock and body shaking, the tail curled around Hajime seeming to be trying to pull him closer.

Hajime sucked firmly before pulling off of the draconian with a lewd pop, looking over Nagito with lowered lashes. He was shivering, chest shaking with his hitching breaths, a line of drool slipping from the corner of his lips. 

The brunet slid a hand up his stomach, nails scraping gently and eliciting a needy whine from the hybrid, hips shifting just barely in Hajime’s weakened grip. “Tired, huh? I’m not surprised,” Hajime mused aloud as he brought the hand back down to curl loosely around Nagito’s persistent erection, thumb stroking absently down the underside, “I think this’ll probably be the last one for you.”

Whimpering, the hybrid’s hips pushed up into Hajime’s hand in a weak pursuit of friction, and the brunet smiled for a moment, amused, before lowering his head to take Nagito into his mouth again.

He was soon startled when a clawed hand suddenly found its way to tangling in his long hair and a familiar, salty taste filled his mouth. His husband was moaning loudly, legs and tail twitching against Hajime while he came down his throat.

(Absently, Hajime was grateful that this was Nagito’s third, and most likely last, orgasm of the session, because otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to swallow for how much there would be.)

Hajime was held there for a little while, tongue pressing occasionally to the draconian’s glans, before the hand slipped from his head and the tail from his torso, Nagito having fully collapsed against the blankets.

The oracle sat up and took a moment to mentally steady himself before laughing quietly at his husband, who had cast a thin wrist over his eyes as he struggled to regain his breath.

The oracle opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a harsh puff of air as Nagito pulled his husband down onto himself and quickly wrapped his arms around him and tangled their legs, face tucked against Hajime’s neck.

After a bit of wriggling, Hajime managed to make himself comfortable in the position, despite the stickiness and the soreness, his fingertips tracing nonsense patterns on the smooth, scar-lightened skin of Nagito’s side. 

“This is gross,” Hajime murmured conversationally after a few moments, and Nagito chuckled, startling the brunet.

“It’s comfortable,” Nagito replied, pulling his head back to meet the oracle’s eyes. He tapped his claws on Hajime’s broad back, before sliding one hand up to adjust his dark hair, pushing it to one side and brushing some from Hajime’s face with a caress over his cheek, “I’m… sorry this happens. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Hajime smiled reassuringly, leaning into Nagito’s palm, “You didn’t, you’re fine. The most you did was bite me in the usual spot.”

Nagito noticed it then, dropping his gaze and his fingers to the reddened marks, moving lightly over them. He could already feel where scabs were making an effort to form and he bit his lip, looking a little guilty.

It wasn’t as much as he felt the first time it happened like this, however, so it only lasted for a moment before his expression melted into something softer, a small smile curling on his face. “You still like the way my marks look on you, right?” He hummed, looking a little coy, “They do sort of suit you, Hajime.”

The brunet flustered, huffing and scowling insincerely while his cheeks reddened, “Shut it, Nagito. You’re the same way. We both know how much you like me marking you up, especially your neck and thighs.”

Nagito laughed, shameless, as he replied, “Guilty as charged, Hajime!” The brunet rolled his eyes fondly, leaning to press a kiss to Nagito’s jaw while he grinned, but was intercepted, Nagito catching his lips with his own and smiling against him as they kissed for a moment.

Hajime groaned, dropping his head to Nagito’s shoulder, “Gross, I just sucked you off not even ten minutes ago.”

The hybrid only stuck out his forked tongue, not that Hajime could see it, before laughing quietly, the sound more like a few breathy huffs than anything.

A couple moments of comfortable silence later, Hajime gripped Nagito tight and rolled over so that Nagito was the one draped over him with his head pillowed on his chest, the draconian’s breathing noticeably easier immediately.

“Stop trying to use me to crush yourself,” Hajime mumbled against his hair, wrapping his arms more comfortably around Nagito’s waist, and his husband had the audacity to giggle like he hadn’t been doing exactly that on purpose.

Without warning, Nagito suddenly went slack with the sound of a particularly deep breath before it evened out, quiet puffs against Hajime’s chest. Hajime wasn’t surprised in the least that he’d passed out so easily, not after exerting himself so much and climaxing three times within the same hour and a half or so.

The oracle was very tired himself, the ache in his body sore and yet satisfying, a reminder that he would have for a few more days at least. 

He had been a little worried about cleaning up, but there was no way he would be able to dislodge Nagito now, not with his surprisingly strong grip and his tail coiling around Hajime’s leg like a particularly stubborn vine, and it was still doubtful even then that he could walk. 

The blankets were already a mess and would be even more so soon, with the leaking he could feel between his legs, but he couldn’t be bothered at the moment.

Hajime felt warm, safe and languid, and he allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by Nagito’s warmth and the quiet purr that had begun to rumble in his chest.

He could ask Izuru to help him clean tomorrow.


End file.
